


My Half Blood Lover

by skyrimlady



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bath Time, Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kagome can't focus, Modern Era, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, including a certain dog demon ;), it gets fluffy at the end, she's got 'other' things on the brain, they take a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrimlady/pseuds/skyrimlady
Summary: While studying, Kagome Higurashi can't seem to get her mind off her favorite half demon.When he decides to visit her, however, perhaps her late night fantasies will finally come true.





	1. Chapter 1

'It doesn't make a lick of sense!!!'

I sighed as I sat back in my seat, rubbing my tired and strained eyes. I stared at my ceiling for a few seconds before gluing them back onto the paper in front of me. Whenever I thought of him- or when I'm around him- I get this warm, happy feeling in my gut. But I don't think "warm" would even begin to describe how I felt. It was more like a scorching need that set my nerves on fire.

The sway of his thick, lengthy white mane, his adorable ears that my hands ached to touch, his meticulous and dangerous golden stare, his angled and handsome features. Not to mention the raw, demonic power that clearly showed in his bristled physique whenever he was fighting other demons, wielding Tetsusaiga with unparalleled skill. All these wonderful things paired with brashness, stubbornness, sentimentality, empathy, loyalty, honesty, and a hint of forwardness all make up one person (well, half person).

"Inuyasha," I instinctively covered my mouth, a light blush spreading across my cheeks to the realization of whose name I just uttered. I groaned and clapped my hands once. 'OK! Focus, Kagome! Focus on studying,' I grabbed my pencil and started to write.

But I couldn't, for the life of me, concentrate. No matter how hard I tried, my thoughts always drifted back to him, to those molten yellow eyes that spoke of a whole other universe unknown to mortals. Paired with some not so innocent fantasies, the entire ordeal made me hot and bothered.

'Ugh, this is hopeless!! I can't concentrate when I think about Inuyasha!!' Groaning, I threw my pencil somewhere across the room and slouched in my chair, kicking my legs sub-consciously. 'Maybe a nap will clear my mind,' with a grunt, my feet hoisted me up from the chair, dragging their way to my comfy bed where I plopped down, ready to feel the embrace of sleep. Before I got conjured to dreamland, I just barely heard my window open and close, along with light footsteps heading towards me. 'He's here!?' My heart raced a million miles a minute, making it hard to breathe.

I heard a soft plop, a sigh, and then silence. I slowly stole a glance, and nearly gasped aloud when I saw two dog-like ears tuning into sounds that my human ears couldn't register. It took every fiber of my being to not rub those appendages and run my fingers through his lovely white hair and just let him take me for all I'm worth. 

I inwardly groaned. 'I'm so pathetically helpless. He'd never even look twice at me!' My heart still throbbing rapidly, I made a split-second decision as I pretended to wake up, adding a yawn for good measure "I-Inuyasha...?"

The half-demon turned to me, marigold eyes piercing mine. HIs grin is almost invisible. "So you're awake? Good," I paused and noticed he was looking at me funny. I decided to ignore it and move on. I nodded slowly, rubbing my eyes as if getting out the sleep, then shivered uncontrollably. His golden stare looked me over with mild concern, oblivious to the fact that he was killing me. "Here," he stripped off his fire rat robe and draped it over my shoulders.

The gesture was so unexpected, I couldn't help the blush that crept up my cheeks. "Thanks," I said softly. While in the crimson cocoon, I felt utterly surrounded by him. I inhaled deeply, his wonderful scent consisting of pine trees and a hint of lavender probing my nostrils as I wrapped it tighter around me.

I snuck a peek at Inuyasha, slightly blushing when I saw him in only a white undershirt and his red hakama, which left a lot to the imagination. I mentally slapped myself as I tore my gaze away. 'Pull yourself together, Higurashi!'

Inuyasha had noticed though, as observant as he is. He jibed. "What? Got somethin' to say? Spit it out." 

'I wish I could tell you how I ache for you...' 

"Oh, It's nothing!!" I giggled, waving off his question. "Just thinking about stupid stuff." 

Inuyasha raised a white eyebrow. "Yeah? Stupid like what?" He plopped on the ground, eyes boring into me. I blinked, feeling slightly foolish as I tried to think of something good.

A naughty idea sprang into my head as I giggled and covered my nose playfully. "I was going to say- you, sir, could use a bath."

Inuyasha facepalmed. "That's what was on your mind? My hygiene? You are so weird," he turned and looked at the wall, ignoring my laughing gaze with a growl. 

I giggled, inching a little closer to him. Feeling brave, I walked my fingers up his arm, as if trying to seduce him. "Awww, come on. It'll feel real nice," mortification crept up my spine at my behavior. 'What am I saying? I'm behaving like some damn wanton!!' At his silence, I thought I had gone a little too far until a deep sigh came from him.

"...Will the water be hot?" He mumbled, wrenching me away from my thoughts. He had set down Tetsusaiga, a very rare happening indeed.

Hope rekindled, I shook my head. "Nope! It can be whatever temperature you want it to be. And don't worry," I looked at him, grinning with a little lilt to my voice. "I'll help."


	2. Chapter 2

The dog demon glanced up at me, confused at my change in attitude, but shrugged nonetheless. Clapping excitedly, I grabbed his hand without thinking and led him to the bathroom, with only a little grunt of protest from the hanyou. Surprisingly, nobody in the house was awake yet, so we were pretty much alone. 'Good, this will make things much easier...' Just then, the thought of seeing Inuyasha naked attacked my thoughts, the heat collecting between my legs intensifying. Ignoring it, I pushed the door to the bathroom open, stepping inside. It was relatively big- consisting of all the essentials with the exception of water jets installed in the tub.

"We're here!!" I chirped before heading towards the bath. I could feel Inuyasha's eyes boring into me as I switched on the faucets, finding a good temperature. Finishing with a blush, I smiled sweetly and turned off the water, feeling it with a flourish of my hand. "Yep! It's just right! Go on then. Get in!!" I urged him, gesturing to the tub.

Seemingly snapping out of his thoughts, Inuyasha shook his head and looked down at me, the faintest trace of a blush on his cheeks. "Well, I'd love to...But uh..."

I giggled. "What's wrong? Can't get undressed in front of a girl?" I giggled once more as his eyes narrowed.

"Of course I can!! Feh! I'll do it right now!!" My body went rigid as I watched him slowly strip off his undershirt, my heart nearly pounding out of my chest. 'Good Gods of Heaven is this actually happening!?' When the shirt was tossed somewhere, all that was left was his crimson hakama.

My hands ached to touch all that wonderful, hard muscle and that beautiful mane of his...It took every bit of my strength not to pounce on him. 

"Kagome?" An almost sultry sounding voice snapped me out of my reverie. A topless Inuyasha was advancing towards me, his golden stare penetrating my brown eyes.

"Y-yeah? Something wrong?" I hated how bad my voice shook. He stops mere inches away- I can feel his warm breath whisper against my skin.

"Why don't you get a bath too? I think it'd be good for both of us," his knowing smirk made my heart stop and my legs turn to jelly. 

My mind going absolutely bat-shit crazy, I looked him straight in the eye and grinned. "All you had to do was ask," I grabbed his shoulders and smashed his lips against mine, not being able to take any more of this torturous small talk. Inuyasha kissed back with an increased ferocity. Our tongues danced and fought in a fit of passion for dominance as his hand, careful with his claws, snaked through my hair, his other around my hip, pulling me closer and closer every passing second until I could feel his hardened length against my thigh.

Both of us needing oxygen, we separated, panting heavily and looking at each other with desire. His eyes glanced at the abandoned tub and he smirked as he took off his pants and finally his underwear, then was in the tub faster than I could register. He beckoned me in with a clawed finger, smirking seductively.

Still in my uniform, I slowly and teasingly undid my top, hearing a battered groan from the demon. "Come on, you minx. You've already teased me enough with that sexy attitude," smiling wickedly, I hoisted the shirt over my head and onto the floor and started on my skirt. The skirt fell to my feet as I stepped over it to the tub, only to be pulled in by strong hands. I squealed when I felt his calloused but pleasant touch and the warmth of the water.

"Hells, Kagome- you're so beautiful," Inuyasha stated huskily, trailing kisses down my collarbone. I groan at his praise, my hands finally running through his snow-white locks, savoring the silky smooth feeling. Finding his ears, I massaged them gently and slightly pulled, earning a mixture of a growl and a purr of pleasure from the half demon. Then, with a strength I didn't know I possessed, I switched places with him, earning a surprised sound from the hanyou's lips.

I smirked at him as I trailed my tongue down his torso, lingering in all the right places as his wonderful groans penetrated my ears. I finally made it to his behemothic manhood, pulsing almost rhythmically. Gazing in bewilderment, I took him into my hand and gently squoze, hearing a "Fuck.." drop from the demon's mouth. Then, with a jolt of courage, I licked up the lengthy shaft, teasing his head with my thumb, his breath hitching at the sensation. 

"Kagome...when did you?" he didn't even have time to finish his sentence, for I took the entirety of him in my mouth. Hollowing out my cheeks, I use what I learned from countless years of adult movies and start to bob my head, swirling my tongue around the base of his shaft and tasting the salty precum accumulating at the tip. His hands ran through my hair, pushing me further down on his cock. I moan at his eagerness, the vibrations causing him to buck his hips into my throat. In between groans, he let out a breathy groan, "Careful...I'm getting close...." Too entranced to care, I continued, sucking expertly and hollowing out my cheeks as his thrusts met my pace. I felt his fingers go through my hair as I felt the pressure well up inside him and took all of him in before he groaned loudly and came, the salty substance leaking down my throat as I swallowed happily.

With a satisfied growl, he almost immediately got hard yet again and tackled me, tearing off my bra and leaving me exposed to the lukewarm water. "My turn," he went down to a pink nub and sucked at it, smirking when he heard my mewls of pleasure. 

"Inuyasha...Please," I inhaled sharply as he twisted and pinched one nipple while his mouth expertly worked on the other. His hand traveled down my body, heat trailing behind everyhere he touched. His tongue traced down my stomach, my moans piercing his sensitive ears like a melody until he finally reached my throbbing nether regions. He shucked my soaked underwear off in one flourish, now leaving me entirely naked, and basically glowing. Feeling slightly embarrassed by his hungry stare I covered myself, blushing madly. 

"Now now, don't hide from me," he growled his hands hastily removing mine. "You're gorgeous, Kagome. I'd never lie to you," he kissed me tenderly, making me relax into his embrace.

Breaking away, he went down once again to the area that wanted him and only him. He kissed the inside of my thighs, teasingly ignoring the part of me that begged for his wonderful touch. I groaned. "Inuyasha...Please...I can't take it...."

"What do you want...?" He asked in a husky voice, his eyes finding mine. "Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

"I need you. I can't bear it any longer...Just fuck me, please!" I hated how desperate I sounded, but I was so worked up I couldn't help it. Smirking, he finally took a gander at my clit, and I saw stars. Careful with his fangs, he started rubbing the bundle of nerves, creating an indescribably pleasurable rhythm. Mewls and moans came pouring out of my mouth uncontrollably as I fought to be a little quieter but found it was no good. It just felt so amazing, I could've sworn I was dreaming.

But that doubt was tossed aside when I tugged at his ears, making him stop, even though I didn't want him to stop, but I needed him- all of him. "Inuyasha...please take me," he smirked and kissed me feverishly while he positioned himself above me. 

He looked me straight in the eye. "You sure? Cause after this, there's no going back," the amount of love and caring that was in his voice almost made me cry tears of joy. I nodded once and he kissed me lovingly to distract me as the head penetrated my hole, making me grimace almost immediately. He slowly and carefully inched his way in, but tears still fell where he kissed them away.

After a few seconds of getting used to his ginormous size, I gave him a nod to continue. He slowly inched his way out and thrust back in slowly, making my breath hitch. Seeing that it didn't hurt, he started up a steady rhythm, he himself panting slightly and nipping at my neck. His hand cupped my breast, kneading the soft flesh and pinching the nub. My legs wrapped around his waist of their own volition, my throat going raw from the moans I kept suppressing, but when he suddenly thrust balls deep, the sound barrier was gone. I felt my walls clench around his shaft and heard his animalistic growl right in my eardrums. I felt it- a steadily intensifying pleasure within my abdomen. I could see my climax within reach and I met his thrusts, gripping his hair to bring him down for a messy kiss, to which he returned wholeheartedly. 

"Ah! Inuyasha... I'm...I'm gonna...EXPLODE...!" I screamed his name again as my climax came over me in waves of pure ecstasy. He followed shortly afterward, painting my walls white with a roar. We panted in unison, sweating and undone within the now murky water.

With a soft chuckle, he pulled out leaving me feeling unbearably empty. The water shifted as he brought me into his chest, wraping his arms around me. "Damn...That was...."

"Incredible? Yeah, it sure was," I said dreamily as I giggled at his kiss on my forehead. I snuggled into him, the bath water now getting somewhat cold. "We should take baths more often, Inuyasha," I giggle, running my hands up his torso lovingly.

He chuckled. "Getting clean would be 100x more fun then, I'll tell ya that," we stay silent for a moment, basking in the afterglow of our shared orgasms. I look up at him, placing my hand on his chest where I can feel the steady thump of his heart.

"I love you, Inuyasha," I blurt, and I immediately regret it. I knew how sensitive he was about love, especially after the entire spiel with Kikyo, but after everything we've been through- after what just happened between us- now was as good a time as ever to tell the truth. I brace for some kind of pity remark. Instead, all I got was his grip tightening around me.

"I love you too," he whispers so quietly, I thought it to be a trick of the imagination. Heart fit to burst, I buried my face into his neck once more, sighing contently as I fell into a deep, wonderful sleep in the arms of my half-blood lover.


End file.
